


ALVO | 献给不眠之夜的花束

by Hilbert_space



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Day before yesterday I saw a rabbit，and yesterday a deer，and today， you .—— The Dandelion Girl  by  Robert F. Young前天，我看见一只兔子，昨天我看见了一头鹿，今天我就看见了你。——《蒲公英少女》罗伯特‧富兰克林‧杨——————旧文搬运，作于2014.7





	ALVO | 献给不眠之夜的花束

\---  
 LOTR | ALVO | 献给不眠之夜的花束  
\---

RPS惯例：与真实的一切无关，请勿上升或发散，请勿外链或转载至别处

  
——————

獻給 不眠之夜 的 花束  
Flowers for sleepless nights

——————

Part.1

Day before yesterday I saw a rabbit，and yesterday a deer，and today， you .  
—— The Dandelion Girl by Robert F. Young

前天，我看见一只兔子，昨天我看见了一头鹿，今天我就看见了你。   
——《蒲公英少女》罗伯特‧富兰克林‧杨

  
一九八五年 夏  
英格兰肯特郡 坎特伯雷

Orlando Bloom趴在床尾，全神贯注地盯着房门下透着亮光的缝隙。夏夜热乎乎的风闷在阁楼狭小的卧室间里，可Orlando仍然把被单披在肩上。他的脚尖踢着自己的枕头。  
忽然，门缝里的光熄灭了。  
他兴奋地在床垫上坐直了身子。被单立刻被抛开了，皱巴巴地窝成一团。就在Orlando打算从床边跳下的时候，房间外又传来了一道巨大的声响。  
他没穿袜子的两只脚都悬在空中，暗自祈祷妈妈是回到她的卧室，而不是打算在入睡前来检查她的儿子有没有真的睡着。  
门页“咔哒”一声合上了门框。  
Orlando抚平衬衫胸口处的褶皱，安心地光脚踩在地板上。阁楼的地面镶满了细细的木条，每一根接缝处都在月光下闪闪发光。他走到与地面倾斜的气窗前，伸手拧开金属的窗闩。  
深夜的风乘虚而入，充盈满了整个小房间。Orlando想抓住窗帘，但白色的纱帘都飘扬在他够不着的空中。他回头看了看。  
门缝中一片漆黑：家里别的人应该都在楼下睡着了。被单有一半拖在了外面，悬在床边，随着晚风来回晃悠。

Orlando把手伸进睡衣的衣兜里，将摸索出来的东西挂在脖子上。那是他外出“探险”时最重要的一件装备：一块有着荧光面板和袖珍指南针的表，表带断开了，他拿绳子把它重新串起来，像上个世纪的绅士们佩怀表一样让它挂在胸前。  
一切准备妥当。  
他睁大眼睛，探头探脑地。贪婪地看着窗外晴朗的夜空。风在屋脊上不停地奔跑，招呼他上去玩。  
Bloom家那个总是睡不着的儿子，双手攀上阁楼气窗的边沿，赤脚蹬着床下的暖气片。  
五秒后，他爬到了屋顶上。

砖红色的瓦片间生长着野草和尘土，Orlando小心谨慎地往前走着。他知道，要是掉下去可不太妙。  
他走过了好几扇窗户，一架太平梯，然后走到了第二栋楼房上。这里的屋顶是鼠灰色的，而今晚的天空是深黛色的，拥挤着许多云朵。  
再往前就没有办法走了。一条街道隔断了别的屋顶和它们这儿的联络，但坐在这儿，能够看见不远处小广场的灯火辉煌。Orlando喜欢这个。他有时能在这儿消磨一个多钟头，直到完全记忆住霓虹灯招牌变化的规律，直到盛夏的清晨早早地到来，第一笼鸽子从鸟舍挣扎着飞进蓝天。  
他不喜欢睡觉，尤其是中午要被监督着睡午觉时。成年人以为小孩子一天至少需要睡十个小时，可很多时候，情况并不是那样。无数个休息日的早上，他在六点之前就醒了，百无聊赖地研究着属于自己的小阁楼屋顶上的吊灯；后来，他把书塞在枕头底下，趴在床上，披着被单读乔治•卢卡斯 ，或者罗杰•泽拉兹尼；再后来，那可怜的几本书的书脊都被磨出了白边儿，他终于发明了一项更有趣的活动：  
在夜晚“探索”街区每一栋楼房的屋顶。  
那一年Orlando八岁。在九月之前的一整个夏天，他都用不着上学，可以自由自在地做着这十几栋楼房天台的主人，和保卫者。  
他觉得自己超帅，一级帅。

Orlando在街道尽头的房顶边缘坐下。远处的小广场在一片漆黑中闪烁着人造光，更远处的天际线却仍是明亮的、轻盈的浅蓝色，好像那儿的太阳还没落山。  
他看着路口变化的信号灯，忽然，有个声音响了起来：是个年轻男人。  
“小鬼头？”  
口音很奇怪，那家伙很可能并不是坎特伯雷人，甚至也不像是英格兰人。  
他循声望去，发现对方也是，坐在屋顶上。在和他隔着一条街道的另一座楼的屋顶上。他们遥遥相对地凝视着。  
Orlando看向成年男人的眼睛。灰蓝的颜色如同猫咪的眸子，在暗处闪闪发亮。陌生人的长相有一点靠近北欧人，但Orlando不敢确定。  
“嘿？”  
对方笑了。“嘿。”  
两片屋顶之间再次陷入了一片沉默，直到年轻男人说道：“我想，我们是第一次见面吧？”  
Orlando不明白对方为什么要做出一副郑重其事的表情。大人们真的很难搞懂，不是吗。他们总是喜欢用手摸你的头顶，询问你的年龄，说教吃糖太多或是睡觉太晚的坏处。你永远没法和他们谈论花园里左数第三株花，或是每天下午在门外的街上游荡的猫咪。他们什么都懂，却也什么都不知道。  
他盯着那对灰蓝色的眼睛，点了点头。  
“那按照礼仪，我现在得询问你的名字。可以告诉我你叫什么吗？”  
“Orlando，”他思索了一秒，觉得把话都说出来也没什么损失，“我妈妈叫我Orli.”  
真奇怪，那家伙现在竟莫名其妙地洋溢着一脸傻乎乎的笑容。  
他挑起眉毛。“该我问你的名字了。”  
“哦——”年轻男人开心地笑了出来，身体微微向后倾。香烟燃尽了，被扔进了两栋楼房之间的深渊中。  
烟头的火星在Orlando眼中划出一道短暂的痕迹。他很快把目光移回去。  
“很高兴认识你。我……我是Strider，”那家伙隔着一条街和黑黑的夜幕，向他挥着手执意，又重复了一遍客套话，“很高兴认识你。”  
Orlando不知道自己是否感到“很高兴”，但至少有一点，是确定的：如果有可能，他希望能在明天晚上再次看见这个“神秘人物”。  
他觉得自己并不讨厌Strider.  
“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
他们异口同声地向对方抛出了一个问题。完美的，不偏不倚的“同时”。然后他们都笑了，空气一下子缓和了许多，就如同爆米花炸裂，奶油在高温下散发出香味的那种舒适的感觉。  
“你先问吧。”年长的人很快谦让道。  
“唔……”Orlando歪着脑袋，“Strider是个真的名字吗？”  
“我在坎特伯雷的名字就是它。”对方笑眯眯地解释，点燃了一根新的香烟。“轮到我了，Orlando，你今年几岁？”  
“8岁。”他用力眨了眨眼睛。有点困了。  
“往后面挪挪！别栽下去了！”Strider立刻向他叫道，“要打瞌睡，就回到自己的床上去，小鬼。睡太少也不好。”  
“我知道。”Orlando有点不耐烦。他趿拉着海军蓝色的拖鞋，从屋顶的边沿向后移开。他才不想摔下去呢，猫咪都不觉得那样很好玩。  
另一边屋顶上的烟头星星般地一明一灭着。烟雾刺激性的气味吸引住了Orlando，就像夜晚，高高的屋顶至于他的吸引力一样。  
“我现在想目送你回去。”Strider在微弱的火光中向他微笑。“不然我的良心会让我睡不着的。你还是个小孩子，应该总有人来好好照看着你。”  
“我能照顾好自己。”Orlando放大了声音，好像这样就能作为证明了。为什么大人们总是弄不对孩子们的想法？他们不也都是由孩子长大的么。  
“我知道。”Strider温和地回应他，“我相信你可以，只是偶尔会担忧罢了。”  
这还差不多。  
在“领地”边缘发现了另一个人可是不小的成绩，他觉得，今晚的“探险”差不多能结束了。  
“你很快也会回去，对吗？”他问，“你总不会是住在屋顶上的？”  
对方又笑了。Orlando不得不承认，他很少见到成年人能像Strider笑得这样开怀。Strider一定是有什么藏都藏不住的开心事。笑就算不从嘴角边跑出来，也会从眼睛里跑出来。  
“是的，”Strider回他，“我们不爱睡觉的小探险家，祝你做个好梦。”

 

Part.2

And you can't roast marshmallows in the back yard at two o'clock in the morning!  
—— Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz

我不准你半夜两点在我们家后院烤棉花糖吃！  
——《花生》查尔斯•舒尔茨

  
第二天晚上，Orlando再次看到坐在对面屋顶上的Strider时，感到的只是“意料之中”。没错，他们是没有做过任何约定，但这个世界也就这么点儿大，沿着同样的路，当然能遇到同样的人啦。  
Strider冲他挥舞着手臂——隔着两栋楼房之间两三米宽的道路——手里还抓着东西。  
“我猜你晚饭没有吃得很饱？”  
他下意识地摸了摸条纹睡衣底下的肚子。“没有。”  
“你吃过烤棉花糖么？”  
“什么？”Orlando被这个问题噎住了。Strider好像搭配错了词组。烤……棉花糖？  
“那我把它理解成——没有——了。”随着话音，一包东西被掷了过来，正好撞进了Orlando的怀里。  
他低头想看看标签，可今晚月亮不好，看不清楚。他用手指捏了捏。  
“你……”他差点想站起来，忍住了。“你要把你的糖送给我？”  
Strider踩在他那片屋顶的边缘，朝他比划着，“Orli，我们一起在楼顶上开个野餐会，听起来怎么样？”  
Orlando小心翼翼地盯着他的身影。  
“……你打算接下来把自己也扔过来吗。”  
Strider又笑出了声。真是个爱笑的怪人。  
“不，”成年人解释道，“我只是想先征得你的同意，然后，我打算跑下楼，再爬上你的那栋楼。那比纵身一跃稳妥多了。”  
“我同意。”Orlando耸耸肩。  
Strider隔空给他打了个响指，飞快地从屋顶上消失了。  
他看着对面的楼房。楼梯间的灯光从顶层开始，一盏盏地亮起来，很快地，又接连熄灭。Strider的身影活泼地跃过楼梯。  
只过了一会儿，Orlando所在的天台上就又来了一个人。他戴着冬天人们才戴的那种毛线帽子，怀里还揣着其他东西。他走近了，把东西一股脑地倒到Orlando面前的地面上。  
Orlando分辨出那是半袋吐司面包，一只铁罐，和一只打火机。  
“我还没来得及吃晚饭。”Orlando一边解释，一边盘腿坐下。他们在相当有限的空间里面对面地坐着，膝盖几乎要碰到膝盖。  
Strider朝他微微一笑。在近处看，那双灰蓝色的眼睛更加迷人。现在，Orlando在想自己的眼睛为什么是棕褐色。太平淡了。  
铁罐里装了满满一肚子的花样。Orlando看着Strider从罐子里掏出各式各样的东西，摆弄，接着点上了火。微型的篝火在罐头里跳跃着。  
空气颤抖着热了起来。不管怎么说，这可是夏天的晚上：短暂，有着茉莉的香味。  
棉花糖被签子贯穿了整个身体，Strider用手指转动签子的另一端，小颗的棉花糖随即在跳动的火苗上打起滚来。  
“哇。”  
我们的小屋顶探险家不想为这样的小事赞叹的，可眼下……眼下发生的一切事如此神奇而可爱！白色的、枕头状的糖在炙烤下长出了一层焦黄色的外壳。只用看，Orlando也知道，那味道一定很棒。  
事实确实如此。  
他们轮流吃Strider烤出来的棉花糖，仰头看着天上的星星。天琴座安静地浸在银河里，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，很快就通过对同一种口味巧克力的喜欢建立起了信任。  
接下来的对话就流畅多了。他们把问题丢来丢去，很快，陌生的疏离感就和棉花糖一起消耗殆尽了。  
“我可以知道你的年龄么，Strider？”他一边舔着嘴角，一边问。棉花糖的碎屑粘在那里了，黏黏的甜。  
Strider扭头看他，似乎在默默地做计算。  
“我比你大19岁。”成年人终于说道。  
“那你现在……在做什么工作呢？”Orlando好奇地问。  
“我还在念书。”Strider说，撕下吐司块的硬边，塞到嘴里，“我在大学里读研究生……物理专业，总是这样，需要花费很多年。”  
“……物理？”Orlando努力转动着他的脑子，“你会建造核电站？”  
“不不，”Strider连忙挥手，“我专心的是另一个方向。”  
Orlando没跟得上，但是他不想承认，他只是盯着对方的眼睛看。  
“简单说来，”Strider不由自主地加上了肢体语言来解释，“我们研究更遥远的东西……很多个晚上，我都是在观察星星中度过的。”  
“听上去很棒！”他激动地扭动了一下身体。在夜晚工作！一定还有天文塔！这不正是他所梦想的吗？“我也想做这个。”Orlando很快宣布道。  
“天啊，”他听到Strider赞叹了一声，望着他，眼睛闪闪发亮的。“Orli，你明白那意味着什么吗？那同时也是一份极其无趣的工作。”  
“为什么？”他不愿相信。星空多美丽啊，很多人都喜欢它。  
Strider笑着垂下脑袋，做着意味不明的手势。很快，他抓掉头顶的帽子，重新面对着他：“实际操作起来总是很枯燥的，你看我，不得不一个人落魄地吃着晚饭——很多个晚上都是如此——另外，其他星球所代表的意义往往都太深奥了，那让人感到恐惧。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”Orlando毫不脸红地抗议道，“我觉得它很酷！”  
Strider再一次爽朗地笑了。  
“是呀，是呀，”Strider拍着他的后背，息事宁人地岔开话题，“我和你老实说，工作总是那样的，很复杂，或者很艰苦，或者很枯燥。因为必须需要人去做的事总是那样的。明白了？不过有时我也能从中得到快乐吧，或者是从生活的其他部分……我们可以享受假期，享受音乐、电影还有雨水。生活尽管复杂但却一点都不妨碍我们去爱。你能领会到吗？”  
这个段落的大部分Orlando都没有听懂，为了不输阵，他决定从一个简单的地方攻破它。  
“我觉得生活一点也不复杂。对我来说，每天都开开心心的超容易。”  
Strider歪头看他，“比如说？”  
“我和他们都玩得来，”Orlando不假思索地回答，“板球，骑自行车，游泳，跑，我都会，我也做得很好，大家都喜欢和我玩。从没试过的事，我也完全不会怕。”  
他记不清自己是第几次看到Strider朝他笑了，不过这次的与之前的所有都有些不同。这个笑容里好像包含了很多东西。  
不过最后，Strider也只是再次拍了拍他的后背。  
“Orli，你真是个讨人喜欢的小家伙。”  
“什么？”他很惊讶收到了这样的评价。要知道，他听妈妈责备他“顽皮得过了分”绝对更加地多。他都觉得自己大约不算是乖孩子。  
“真的是本性不改。”Strider感慨，语气像是在回味往事，“你那么勇敢，老是在做一些我们根本意想不到的事，却又叫人担心你，害怕你受伤或是把事情搞得太失控。你看，你又叫人羡慕，又叫人忧虑，又叫人心爱；能同时做成这么多事，你真的有点了不起。”  
“我没想过……”Orlando忽然有种被夸奖过了的感觉。这让他脸上开始发热了。“我只是陪你一起吃了晚饭而已。”  
“那可是帮了我很大的一个忙。”Strider一本正经地说。面包也消失了，年轻男人拍拍手，把空包装袋卷成一团。  
“还有一只罐头。”Strider和他一起收拾着他们的袖珍烧烤营地。一只还未开封的，画着凤尾鱼的罐头躺在地面上，望着他们。Strider眯起眼睛，“可我已经饱了。留到下次？”  
Orlando眨眨眼睛。他还有一个想法。  
“把它打开。我打赌有很多猫都喜欢凤尾鱼。”  
深色头发的成年人俯视着他，眼睛里的光芒晃动着。“Orli，我太喜欢你的主意了。”  
男人单手拉开了罐头的封盖，香味很快逸散到空气里。他们谁都没有注意到今晚他们已经在屋顶上待了太久。  
“我不知道……”Orlando咬了咬嘴唇，思考着，“我们一直在这儿的话，猫们会乐意过来吗？”  
Strider向他挑起眉毛。  
然后年长的人就笑了，同时用手扶着地面，站起身来。“那我们就把它丢在这儿！”  
“棒。”他也跟着站起来，用手扑打着长条纹睡裤上的灰尘。  
“你需要去睡了。”好像意识到什么，Strider的语气突然变得有点像他妈妈。“来，我送你回去。”  
“往前走五个窗子就到了。”Orlando想说没有必要。如果只有他一个人，足够轻手轻脚，妈妈在楼下绝对不会察觉。他对在规定睡觉时间里偷偷出去“探险”早已轻车熟路。  
Strider只是笑着用手搭上他的肩膀。  
“让我送你回去。这样，我明天就能够直接来你的窗外等你了。”  
“呃？”Orlando猛地抬起头，看见了一双笑意盈盈的，灰蓝色的眼睛。那眼神是如此柔和，让Orlando觉得比看见棉花糖掉进黑咖啡里还要美妙。他感到脚踝处都有毛绒绒的暖意。  
“你说对了。”Strider忽然说。  
他看见Strider低着头，于是也低下头。  
原来不是幻觉。有猫咪擦着他的脚踝经过。它的尾巴得意洋洋地翘得老高，活像是感应罐头鱼香味的探测器。

 

 

 

Part.3

There were fringes of ice along the sea margin, with drifting masses further out; but the main expanse of that salt ocean, all bloody under the eternal sunset, was still unfrozen.   
—— The Time Machine by Herbert George Wells

海岸边结着一层层冰，远处海面上漂着大量冰块，但盐海的主要区域还没有结冰，在永恒的夕阳下一片血红。  
——《时间机器》赫伯特•乔治•威尔斯

  
烧烤对于夏天来说，确实不是那么地适合。在后面的好几天里，他们把“夜间屋顶探险”的配餐改成了冰淇淋：家庭装的塑料大杯，两只金属勺子，在开动之前，先划好分界线，一人一半，公平合理。当然，如果到最后Orlando吃不完的话，可以向Strider请求援助。  
这个晚上的口味是蓝莓彩带。  
Strider说今晚应该有流星雨，不过在城镇中心地带，他们很难用肉眼看见它们。Orlando早早的就为今晚做好了准备，不过到目前为止，他还一个愿望都没有许成。  
“Strider，你知道什么时候天亮吗？”他看着挂在胸前的表，然后看着他的同伴。  
时针的指针已经转向一个Orlando一般在下午才得以看见的方向。他从未这么晚还没睡着过。也许今晚可以刷新纪录。  
“大约是三四点，”Strider说，在杯子中属于他的那部分舀出一勺冰淇淋，“天空会先开始发亮，变白，半个小时后，太阳就会真正地升起。”  
野猫在汽车的引擎盖之间跳跃，金属碰撞的声响打断了对话。  
“你还没有在夏天看到过日出，是吧？”  
Orlando想了想。是的，他确实见过清晨红彤彤的太阳，但都是在冬天：他戴着盖住耳朵的帽子，嘴围在围巾后面，一口一口呵出白气。夏天……夏天的太阳刚刚升起来时也是那样温暖又遥远的桔红色么。  
他看着Strider，摇摇头。  
“我记得这儿离大海很近，”成年人慢慢地说，“既然在这儿等不来星星，不如我们去海边看太阳升起，怎么样？”  
“怎么去，你会开车？”Orlando睁大了眼睛。这儿确实离多佛海峡很近，驱车前往，大约只需半个小时。  
现在天空还是深色的。他们肯定来得及。  
“你想要去？”Strider笑眯眯的看着他，“一点儿都不困么，小鬼？”  
“不困！”他用力摇摇头。偷偷离开家去很远的地方，听上去就棒极了！冰淇淋还没吃完，他在路上也不会无聊的！

他们从公寓楼的楼梯间回到地面。Strider有一辆车，是深蓝色的，Orlando很高兴自己的拖鞋和它有着配套的颜色。  
他坐在副驾驶座位里，Strider为他绑好安全带。引擎已经打开了，轻微的轰鸣声和收音机磁带里的歌声混合在一起，为他们的旅途拉开了序幕。  
“你晕车吗？”Strider问他。  
Orlando摇摇头。他很骄傲自己从不会因为这类事情而困扰。  
“那我会开快一些。”Strider宣布道，“如果你犯困，可以在路上睡，我会再喊醒你的。好吗？”  
“好的。”他抱着冰淇淋盒子。今天晚上闷热得都发粘了，他正好需要一些冰凉的水透过睡衣流到膝盖上。  
汽车开动了。路灯像流星一样从他们两侧向后掠去。Orlando兴奋地看着空无一物的前方：午夜的公路上，似乎仅有他们这一辆车。  
他挪动身体，扭头看着Strider：  
“我可以把车窗摇下来吗？”  
Strider仍然看着前方，但从侧面也能看出他正在笑。“当然，为什么不呢？”

“这就是把英格兰和法国分隔开的海？”  
在潮水反复拍打着海岸线的声响中，Orlando大声问道。  
Strider给他的回答是一个点头。天空如穹顶般，铺展到海的尽头，在他们来时的路上天就开始亮了：透明的光渗透进夜幕，不知不觉地，黑夜就变成了白天。  
Orlando看着他的手表：凌晨四点多。他累了，但远不至于要睡着。风里是盐的味道，而太阳正在海平面上令人激动地徘徊着呢。  
也许，让他兴奋的另一个因素，是他正在一个离家几十公里的地方。没有妈妈。  
他看着东方。太阳正冉冉升起，红色变成了耀眼的金色。海面上波光粼粼，鸟儿们在水陆交汇的地方盘旋着。Orlando无法盯着它们看：太明亮了，会刺痛眼睛。  
“真漂亮啊！”他感慨，伸了个懒腰，“而且这么快……这么快就又是新的一天了。”  
“很神奇，不是吗？”Strider拍拍他的肩膀。“没错，我是看过很多次了，在很多地方……每一次日出都壮丽得让人屏息。”  
“很多地方？”他仰头看着年长的同伴，“你经常去旅行吗？”  
他又看见Strider笑了。“是的……旅行。不过，和你所认为的仍然有所区别。”  
“我知道！”他极力想证明自己并不是什么都不懂的“小鬼头”，“我也去过不少地方，和家里人一起——伦敦，爱丁堡，我也去过法国！”  
“你看，”Strider向他摊开手，“我们所谈论的果然不是同一件事。其实，我的经历在很多人看来完全是匪夷所思的。”  
他疑惑地看着对方。太阳正越升越高，无数的光束从云层间倾泻而下，没错，多云天的日出最为圣洁，多亏了丁达尔效应。  
Strider示意他去看不远处的鸟群：“那是海鸥。你是不是觉得，它们很像城里的鸽子？”  
他不明所以地点点头。  
“事实是，它们完全不一样。海鸥很凶猛，它们以鱼为食，而不是玉米；它们甚至能吞下一只兔子。”Strider向他靠过来，用肩膀挤挤他的肩膀，“恩？你想象得出来吗？”  
“哇，”他不由得惊叫了出来，“这真是——”  
“不可思议，对不对？”  
他慢慢地做出点头的动作。  
“我也见过别处的海。在某处，海滩是珊瑚一样的粉色，布满了浮木，石子，棕榈树的影子和贝壳的洞穴，紫罗兰色的海水一遍遍地把浮沫推到岸上；在另一个地方，海岸边结着冰，天上的雪花落进海里，远处的洋面也漂满了冰块，永恒的夕阳将它们染得一片血红。”  
“一个是在热带，一个是在寒带？”Orlando很高兴自己在翻阅彩色插图版的百科全书时留意到了“地理”部分。  
好一会儿，Strider都没有说话。最后，他的目光转向他，眼神里包裹着复杂的温柔。  
“好吧，我尝试将我的事解释给你听。你也许理解不了，也许会忘记，不过都没关系。因为我知道总是还有机会的。”  
Orlando不说话。他现在只需要等着Strider继续说下去。  
“我确实是个旅行者，不过，我并非是在不同的地点之间移动，而是在不同的时间节点之中。”  
Orlando眨了眨眼睛：“那你得乘坐什么，还是这辆蓝色的车？”  
“不，不……”Strider笑了，把他被风吹乱的深色头发捋到耳后。他看上去在斟酌着修辞。“那是另一种工具，有着杠杆，齿轮，仪表板和坐垫。不太好形容，不过若是有机会，你也恰好有兴趣的话，我可以让你见见它。”  
“我当然有兴趣！”Orlando迫不及待地说。这太帅了，好吗？“你什么时候有空？”  
“Orli，”成年人轻轻地喊着他的名字，“你真是天真得可爱啊。”  
哦。他顿时有点丧气。说实在的，他对这些形容词都有些厌倦了。  
不过，另一个更高级的问题忽然占据了他的大脑，他赶忙将它说了出来。  
“等等！Strider……这么说，你现在也是在旅行？”  
“聪明。”Strider赞许地点头。  
“那么，你并不是真正地比我大19岁了？”  
“老天，这真是个有趣的问题……”Strider发出了他所熟悉的笑声，“你准备怎么定义呢？没错，我是从某个对现在的你来说是“未来”的节点来到这儿的。不过，我们之间相差多少岁，真的很重要？”  
他想了可能有一秒钟。  
“不。”他摇摇头，冲Strider笑了，“我无所谓。”  
“那就没什么了。”Strider露出一副“问题解决”的表情，拍了拍他的肩膀，将他从岸边的岩石上拉起来。他们走上返回的路。“我们该回去了。即使如你所说，今早你们家最后一班弥撒才去教堂，你还是现在就回去比较好。已经是一整个夜晚了。”  
说话间，他们走到了公路上。蓝色的汽车寂寞地停在晨曦里。还有——  
“天啊！”Orlando横穿过无人的公路，跑到汽车旁边，努力地踮着脚，“你说，它会是跟着我们一起过来的吗？”  
成年人和孩子一同望着此时此刻坐在汽车顶上的东西：一只斑纹猫，嘴里叼着空的凤尾鱼罐头。  
Strider走上前去，抚摸它背上的毛皮，然后拎起它，把它丢进了汽车后座。  
“我想它很乐意在回去的路上有个座位。”

回到坎特伯雷时，他们遗憾地发现Orlando家的街区附近没有空余车位。好在杂货铺已经挂上了营业招牌。他们把车暂时停在了路中央，去买热乎乎的早饭，然后回来，并排坐在车后座上。猫咪坐在他们之间，和空罐头玩耍着。  
Orlando胸前的表告诉他，现在仍不到五点。因此街道两侧的楼寓都安静极了，就像根本没人居住一样。  
他只吃了了一点点东西，Strider就赶着他回去睡觉了。他跳下汽车，绕过一片积水洼，尽量轻手轻脚地爬上家门前那几级台阶。  
看样子，在他们离开的这一会儿，坎特伯雷下了场雨。  
“做个好梦。”Strider隔着街道和他挥手告别。他也向他挥挥手，顺便掩住了一个哈欠。

Orlando回到自己的房间，将气窗放下来，想着积水洼倒映的天空，扑进了枕头里。  
那个早上他做了一个很特别的梦。梦里有条停泊在沙漠中的船，小小的独木船，船里盛满了水，倒映着星辰般璀璨的光辉。  
因为稍后是妈妈从梦中将他叫醒的，他一直都牢固地记得这个梦。神奇的一个晚上，还有一个神奇的梦。  
他后来甚至都记不清那天晚上到底是不是真的了。记忆太模糊，也太像一个梦了。

  
Part.4

Nor Time, nor Place, nor Chance, nor Death can bow.  
My least desires unto the least remove.  
—— Francis Quarles

时间、场所、际遇、死亡都无法让我屈服  
我最卑微的欲望就是最少的移动  
—— 弗兰西斯•夸尔斯

  
毫无征兆的最后一天发生在早上，而不是夜晚。  
Orlando忘了为什么大家都不在家里，他只记得妈妈嘱咐他乖乖坐在门廊上。之后又过了一会儿，Strider出人意料地正好从他面前的街道经过。  
他不假思索地叫住了Strider，对方也看见了他，很愉快地走到了他的面前。  
“早上好，Orli，天啊，还真是难得和你这样打招呼！”  
“早上好。”他往一侧挪挪，为友人腾出坐下的位置。确实，在白天相遇的感觉很奇怪。好像在晚上，他们是朋友就完全天经地义，不需要理由，可现在，Orlando明显地发现，Strider也就和他的妈妈差不多大。他怎么在此之前都没有像他妈妈一样表现得让人厌烦或是无可奈何呢？  
Strider在大人里一定是个有趣的异类。Orlando想。  
他们像往常一样天马行空地闲聊着。Strider说他在各地的经历：潘帕斯的草原，土耳其的热气球之旅，横渡印度洋的邮轮，丹麦结冻的海岸线，Orlando说他做过的那些稀奇古怪的梦，还有坎特伯雷的街道上少有人注意到的趣事。  
对话进行得流畅无比，直到他们都说得口干舌燥，不得不停下来。  
“对了，”Strider把手伸进衣兜里，望着他，“我承诺过……好的，这就是那架神奇的机器。”  
他看见成年人从上衣口袋里掏出一件东西：金属制的，和苹果一般大，球形表面布满了铆钉和划痕。它的颜色有如黄铜的门把手。  
“那个让你在时空中旅行的工具？”他好奇地伸出手想要碰碰它。这可比他原本想象的小巧得多。  
但Strider及时地将它挪开了。蓝灰色的眼睛少有地显得忧心忡忡  
“你最好别碰它。我认真的。”  
Strider说着将机器放在了草地上。不知是触动了什么开关，Orlando听到它发出了一声与它苹果般的体积一点儿都不相称的巨响。  
他眨了眨眼睛，发现机器从内部弹出了两根长长的杠杆，还有仪表板。它现在的形状看上去有点像叉车的底座，或者是苏联人的卫星。  
他当然没有错过别在仪表板上方的那一束东西。“花？”  
“啊，是啊。”Strider温和地笑了，动手把那束白色的花拿了下来。它们纤细的茎秆上没有叶子，看上去脆弱得就要折断了。Strider把花束递到他的手上。  
“我不知道它叫什么，”成年人爽快地承认，“事实上，它是我在别的时间点摘到的。它们或许不应该存在于现在的地球上，不过我想，你或许会喜欢它。”  
“是的，”他低头看着花朵，“我喜欢它。”  
“那就留着它吧！”Strider看上去很是高兴。“将它们整株地浸泡在水里，它们会枯萎得慢一些。”  
Orlando默默地把这条记在心里。他将花束搁在门廊的地板上，接着，他发现Strider用右手握紧了机器的杠杆，将他推到了街道上。  
“你要出去？”他问，从坐着的地方站起身。  
Strider背对着他，点了点头。“我得去下一个地方了，小鬼。”  
“晚上再回来？”  
“哦，不是……我可不是要再去看海什么的。”Strider向他露出抱歉的笑容，“我要去别的时间里了。”  
Orlando没理解这句话的意思。“什么？”  
“没关系的，”他听到Strider以安慰的口吻说，“我想说，你得学会照顾好自己，乖乖地准时在床上睡觉。毕竟，你也知道了，晚上的屋顶不过如此。”  
他们交换了一个笑容。  
"那么，我们会再见的。"Strider做了一个手势，左手握上另一支杠杆。他操纵者机器，向街道的尽头“走”去，那动作有点像是在滑雪。  
“什么时候？”Orlando从台阶上跳下来，也跑到街道上。他跟着成年人一起跑着。街上没有别的人，绣球花在热烈的空气中盛开着。这是个无人愿意出门的、盛夏的中午。  
“对我来说，很快。”Strider笑出了声。“其实对于你，也是。时光一去不复返，是这样吧？”  
机器前进的速度越来越快，Orlando肋骨下方疼了起来。他追不上他了。  
“再见！”他大声喊道，不得已停下来，双手扶着膝盖。天啊，两条腿都好沉，而那家伙还在渐渐远去。  
他把手支在嘴边，搭了个喇叭。“拜拜！你听见了吗？我现在还看得见你，不过我担心，再迟些说就要来不及了！”  
Strider没有回头看他，只是挥手致意。那副身影穿过阳光灿烂的十字路口，然后，Orlando看不清了。他消失了。  
那个人的比光走得还要快。

他拖着拖鞋，慢吞吞地走回到家里。妈妈已经回来了。她一看见他就又开始大惊小叫起来。  
“Orli，你又去哪里疯了？你的脸上都是汗水！”  
她拿着手帕走到他面前。Orlando接受了妈妈为他擦去额头上汗珠的帮助。  
“你想喝点冷饮吗？”妈妈温柔地问他，示意他在客厅的椅子里坐下，“等等，亲爱的，我有橘子水。”  
橘子果汁是用速溶粉末冲泡出来的。冷水化不开它们，细细的糖粒全都沉在了玻璃杯下面。喝到最后一口，Orlando觉得喉咙里痒痒的，同时甜得发晕。  
他眯眼看着室外的烈日灼灼，感到后颈上的汗已经蒸发完了。风扇在他头顶吱啦啦地转着圈。  
很多年后，他仍然记得这些细枝末节，但他却不敢确定那是否是真的发生过。他曾经可以一天睡十个小时，却精力过剩得躺在床上也睡不着，而爬上屋顶探险；他遇见了一个奇怪而友善的大学生；他们像逃学的顽皮孩子一样，在清晨跑去看大海与日出，用凤尾鱼罐头招待街上的野猫。他好像记得那束白色的花在一周内就枯萎了。就像一张再也找不到的电影票根。  
关于Strider的所有记忆，就如同他在哪个平淡无奇的暑假里的一部电影。在他知道了“时间旅行者”只在科幻故事中存在后，他一度是这么以为的。

  
一九九九年 冬  
英格兰 伦敦 市政厅音乐及戏剧学院

今天是周六，天上飘着雪，路不好走，但Orlando依旧步履轻快：他本科时期的同学兼好友的剧本第一次在斯特拉特福天鹅剧院上映，他很开心自己能够去捧场。  
受学生们喜欢的餐馆在校园的另一端，因此，Orlando选择直接回合租的公寓楼——寄期望于冰箱里还有吃的。  
当他打开房门时，映入眼帘的是起居室的沙发和茶几：它们周围围满了人。看来，音乐系的家伙们又来这里消磨下午了。  
有人用红色的一次性纸杯在茶几上搭建着高塔。Orlando关上门，把围巾挂在衣帽架上。人堆里有他认识的人与他打招呼，他搓动着发凉的手指，朝他们微笑。  
不过，很快所有人的注意力都集中到了他的身上。因为——  
“阿嚏！”  
这个喷嚏的原因八成是室外的冷空气，但它几乎震动了房间天花板的巨大威力让大家都循声回过了头。呃，遭殃的还有刚刚完工的“纸杯塔”。它在茶几上摇摆了一下，倒塌了。  
Orlando顿时感到很抱歉。房间里很快涌起了笑声，一时间他不知道该做什么表情才好。  
他的室友之一，Billy，正站在茶几边冲他安慰地笑：“没关系的，反正只是无聊的娱乐。倒是你，你着凉了？”  
有几个人撕开了一袋微波炉料理的爆米花，欢天喜地地向厨房走去。他正好趁机会让自己挤到沙发前面来，一边用手指拨弄着头顶的头发，一边让自己陷进柔软的靠垫之中。  
“哇，等等……Billy，你们今天邀请了很多我不认识的人？”  
“是时候拯救一下你那脆弱得如同苔原食物链的交际圈了，Orli，从这位开始吧，”billy用手肘推了推和他靠在一起坐着的人，刚刚“纸杯塔”的作者。他一头金色的头发被困在毛线帽子下面。  
“Viggo，他是音乐系的。Viggo，这是Orli.”  
他愣了一下，随即反应极快地向对方礼貌地笑笑：“嗨。”  
被叫做Viggo的家伙从满桌乱糟糟的纸杯中拣出一个来，翻了个个，放在桌面上：“你也许想喝点热乎乎的东西？”  
“咖啡？”Billy在一旁插嘴，“我似乎记得你喜欢甜的……巧克力？牛奶？”  
“不要牛奶。”他想笑，“我不是小孩子了，Billy.”  
“帮个忙，去看看你们有什么。”Viggo在Billy背部靠下的地方推了一把。Billy抱怨着笑着，从沙发扶手上滑下来，一步一跳地穿过房间。  
Orlando发觉自己一直在盯着这位刚刚认识的朋友，他赶忙又咳嗽了一声，掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“怎么了？”Viggo疑惑地向他挑起一边的眉毛。  
“没什么。”他心虚地盯着桌上的纸杯。“你眼睛的颜色……让我觉得熟悉。”  
Viggo轻轻的笑了。  
“噢不，”Orlando在心中哀鸣一声，感到自己蠢透了，“我知道这很好笑，请别在意，好吗？”

 

Part.5

I loved you, so I drew these tides of men into my hands and wrote my will across the sky in stars  
—— Thomas Edward Lawrence  
我爱你，因此我将这些如潮的人流拉进我的手中 在繁星灿烂的天空里写下我的心愿。  
—— 托马斯•爱德华•劳伦斯

 

二零零零年 春  
英格兰 伦敦 市政厅音乐及戏剧学院

新千年在大家的期待，或是担忧（因为某些与宗教或是神话、预言相关的流言），甚至是在某些人浑浑噩噩度日之间，如期到来了。  
他们莫名其妙，又理所应当地成为了好朋友。确实，他们在同一所学校的不同专业念研究生，但横穿一个学校从来也不是什么难事。他们没有共同上的课，但他们永远可以一道去图书馆，一道去吃饭，或者是坐在同一棵树的树荫下，相谈甚欢。Orlando也对他们之间如此合拍感到惊讶。在此之前，他从未想过世界上还能有这么一个人。你在他跟前，完全不用假装，也是舒舒服服的。  
现在，他们认识甚至还没有一个月。但Orlando心中奇怪的感觉越来越强烈，以至于让他完全无法忽视。  
Viggo无疑是他的好友。但又不是Billy那种。那也不完全是因为Viggo Mortensen与众不同——好吧，打算做出版人，同时组建乐队的正统音乐系学生确实不太多，但总也得有那么一两个天才，不是吗——可有些“症状”真是太奇怪了。  
无数次，他一抬眼看见Viggo，看见他钢蓝色的眼睛时，唯一想做的事情就是笑。他甚至会短暂地放弃思考，就那么傻乎乎地，愣愣地看着他，直到对方被他的举动逗笑为止。  
谁叫那家伙有双如此漂亮的眼睛？！  
还有一回，是下午，他们一群人去天鹅剧院看新上的歌剧回来，那时是五月，路边的樱桃树繁花满枝，他们嬉笑着从花阴下经过。Billy往他刚刚听来的歌里填“Marry in May,you'll repent the day”之类的词，手舞足蹈地唱着。  
他们都乐得大笑。Orlando下意识地在人群里找寻Viggo。转了半个身，正好看见那对灰蓝色的。猫咪般的眼眸。  
Viggo总是能给他一种说不出的熟悉感和安全感。像个会溺爱他的兄长，不知为什么，他觉得自己就是可以信任他，依赖他。  
他认为，这是他在新一年里收到的最好的礼物。

Viggo写的剧本在剧院上映了，他当然得去现场“监督工作”。Orlando自告奋勇地愿意陪他一起去。  
晚场散场，街道之间的天空还透着蒙蒙亮：高纬度地区的六月就快来到了。他们正在享受越变越长的白昼。  
“你一直没问过我对这部剧的意见。”在并肩往回走得路上，Orlando试着开始一场对话。  
Viggo在他身侧点点头。“尽管嘲笑我吧，不知怎么的，我有点害怕听到你的意见。无论是好是坏。”  
Orlando笑了出来。“当然是赞扬了！Viggo，我觉得你做成了一件很了不起的事，作为音乐系的学生——”  
“哦，”Viggo也跟着笑了，“别用业余来安慰我，好吗？”  
他只好耸耸肩。“也许，这个故事有一点点老套，不过，它既然能上映，我想已经足以证明它确有其妙处。”  
“比如说？”  
“小孩子也许会喜欢它。”Orlando思考了一下，说。  
Viggo看着他的眼睛。他们在路上停了下来，好久都没有说话。  
“你说真的？”终于，他轻快地问道，“你觉得，你是个孩子的时候，是喜欢刚刚的那出戏吗？”  
Orlando想肯定，可觉得又不太恰当。“我不知道……我得承认，我大概已经忘了童年时代的很多想法了。”  
“真希望能早点遇见你。”他听见Viggo发出一声叹息，“我敢肯定你小的时候一定非常聪明，有想法，当然，肯定也少不了顽皮。”  
“我也想。”他轻松地笑笑，“不过我要事先说明，我妈妈不认为我曾是个讨人喜欢的孩子。”  
Viggo做出了一个“那不重要”的表情，“你是认真的么，Orlando？要是我真的能在你13岁，或者8岁时遇见你，我在想你是否还会像现在这样喜爱我。”  
“那应该没什么疑问。”他想笑。Viggo难得在这样不切实际的问题上表现出严肃感。“我觉得我没什么变化。Billy昨天还在批评我的幼稚感。”  
他们相视而笑，继续往前走了。话题换了个方向，气氛和微风一样舒服，和他们之前一同度过的无数个夜晚一样。

他们回到了各自的公寓楼。Orlando和Billy他们的四人公寓出奇的早早熄了灯。他不得不摸黑走到自己的床上。  
Viggo的话让他不由得回忆起童年的时光来。他在坎特伯雷度过的那些日子。尘封的往事扑扇着翅膀，争相飞到他的眼前。有的仍然让他忍俊不禁，有的则忘得差不多了，只剩下一个模糊的框架……  
他很快便想到了身为“探险家”的那个暑假。天哪，他几乎记不清那是哪一年了？他好像还不认识带分数，不会换算“夸脱”和“升”的单位？  
那位神秘的，年长的朋友。Orlando在床垫上闭起眼睛，知道自己正白痴地笑着。他一直挺崇拜那家伙的，不知道他现在在哪儿啊……  
忽然，他感到脑门一热：一股肾上腺素在他身体里轰然窜了起来。这种熟悉的感觉，往往是在他做错事，犯紧张时才会有的。  
他又弄错了什么吗？  
久远的记忆缓缓浮现出水面。  
不会吧……Orlando一下子翻身坐起来，用手捂住了额头。他记得那位没有名字的行者的眼睛，他一直都记得。所以他“第一次”见到Viggo的时候，他觉得似曾相识。  
他们是同一个人。Strider与他承诺过“会再相见的。”没错，他们确实再相见了，这么说，他8岁暑假的一切其实发生于这一年“之后”？  
他喜欢科幻故事，喜欢星际战争和时间旅行，他研究过时间旅行可能会造成的逻辑悖论，因此，他不相信“平行世界”。我们所做的一切皆有因果——没有能挽救得回来的悲剧，也没有能变回圆满的遗憾——想得到的一切，唯有自己去争取，向未来争取。  
Orlando的大脑想拒绝认知这些，因为它已经抗议地痛了起来。他用力地眨了眨眼睛。  
可如果……如果这是真的。因为我一句无心的话，你隔着十四年的时空来与我相见。与我谈论别处的大海，送给我来自未来的白色花束。  
我想要感谢你。  
他闭上眼睛，交握住十指，抵在额头上。

第二天早上，Orlando昏昏沉沉地醒来，脑子沉得好像被谁塞了一把大锤子进去，换拖鞋时还弄错了左右。  
他只得去求助食堂的咖啡。  
Viggo和他都偏爱胶囊冲泡的咖啡机。他照例走到他们熟悉的食堂。  
厅堂里却意外地没有Viggo的影子。  
他看见了Sean，Sean Bean 的那个Sean，此刻，他的大脑仍然抗拒做任何多余的转动，他只好不那么礼貌地直接走到Sean的面前，开门见山地问他。  
“你是否知道Viggo去哪儿了？”  
“我认为他现在应该在车站。”Viggo的室友用浓重的北方口音说，“不过我醒来时就没有见到他……对了！他们的乐队要去萨里郡演出，我想，他们应该早早出发，去赶头班车了。”  
哦，Viggo好像有提及过。今天是20号？天啊对的，今天就是！  
他潦草地感谢了Sean，跑到了街上。他不太清楚为什么自己现在执着地想找到Viggo，他只是隐约地觉得，找到了，也许所有疑问就会轻松化解。  
不巧的是，他跑到汽车站时，汽车正好驶离了车站。  
他在“要不要去询问这班车的目的地”的念头上犹豫了一秒，就拔腿追了上去。太傻了，妄想跑步追上一辆正在加速的汽车。  
有人隔着车窗看见了他，捂着嘴偷偷笑着，有人则更直白地问他：“伙计，丢什么在车上了？”  
“告诉我你在车上！”他大喊，“Viggo？”  
“我们要叫司机停下吗？”一个女孩子的声音。  
“当然不！你不明白吗？我们在赶时间！”立刻就有了反对意见。  
Orlando绝望地、眼睁睁地看着这些毫无营养的对话离他的距离越来越远。  
他放弃了，在马路中央停了下来，双手扶着膝盖。他喉咙发干，没有力气再跑了。  
汽车又向前驶出了一段距离，然后，奇迹般地停了下来。  
Orlando竭力想看清路上时发生了什么，不过他看到的只是，一个奇怪的影子从车门里跳了出来——唔，奇怪是因为他背了一只琴箱——向他跑过来。  
“Viggo？”他重复了一遍名字，不过声音很小，肯定只有他自己听见了。  
逆光的人影越走越近。不过一会儿，汽车又重新发动。Orlando只是看着这两件事同时发生。他的脑子根本没有处理它们到底是什么意思。  
直到半途跳下车的人走到与他一步之遥的地方。  
“Orlando？”  
“我以为你又要像那样走掉了！”不知怎么地，Orlando发现自己叫了出来，“我无论如何也追不上你，然后又是很多年以后！我几乎已经忘记你就是Strider——等等，对不起……我应该先这么问你——你们是同一个人吗？”  
Viggo看着他，慢慢地、温和地笑了。  
“你意识到了，Orli，你还是很聪明。”  
“什么？”他做了个从额头上抹去汗水的动作，“我没有……你知道吗这一切绝对难以置信！我只是有一种感觉……我觉得你就是他。直觉才不算聪明。”  
“Orli，”Viggo重复着他的名字，“你知道刚刚为什么汽车停下了？”  
他疑惑地看着对方的蓝眼睛。  
“因为正好有一队鸭子经过，我们得给它们让路。”Viggo看上去快要笑出来，“不过，我只是去乡下演出！你一定要跟着汽车跑，一边叫我的名字吗？”  
“……我不知道。”Orlando突然感到有点不好意思。“我可能……是被吓坏了。我不喜欢那感觉，你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那束花。我看着它枯萎了。它很快就凋谢了。”  
“哦，Orli，”Viggo伸出手，安慰地拍拍他肩膀，“那是自然规律。”  
“可你能够随心所欲的玩弄时间，这可不是什么自然规律。”Orlando尖锐地指出。  
“不完全对。”Viggo耐心地说，“那很复杂。你也许也注意到了，我去往不同的时间节点，首先，需要那个可爱的小机器，还需要递交报告，还需要，改变自己的外貌，是的，以防一些不必要的麻烦——你还记得那时的Strider是黑色的卷发吗？”  
他试着站直身子，忍受着空荡荡的胃里传来的不适感。“老天，我是在做梦吗？Viggo？”  
“你没有。”Viggo说，想从衣兜里拿出什么来证明一下。他的动作僵住了。  
“怎么了？”Orlando意识到有点不对。  
“那个精巧的小东西，”Viggo慢吞吞的说，“恐怕被我忘在了汽车座位上。”  
一连串问题和荒诞的可能性在Orlando脑海中接连炸开。他又用力揉了揉额头。“……你说真的？”  
“没关系。”Viggo很快就恢复了轻快的语气，“反正它已经被锁上了，普通人没有可能打开，更别说操纵它。”  
他们沉默了好一会儿，都盯着空气，仿佛半空中正有一个奇怪却逻辑严密的故事在缓慢地成形。他们彼此都知道那就是事实。  
终于，Orlando再次开了口。  
“你想要回去赶下一班去萨里郡的车吗？回收你的小机器？”  
Viggo似乎只思考了一秒钟。  
他摇摇头。  
“先回去。我强烈地觉得你从醒来到现在，还什么都没有吃。”

“这么说，你再也没有办法回到你出发的那个时间了？”  
“严谨点说，我只能讲那个希望不太大。”  
“……那可真是……遗憾。”  
“我不觉得。我已经找到了一个足以停留的时间节点了。”  
“现在？”  
“对，就是现在。”

 

  
Fin


End file.
